When I Met You
by Entei-sama
Summary: I just got inspired to do this by trying to figure out about Terra's possible past. Either way, I think this is a very pretty fanfic that has this Terra+Kefka innuendo to it... This is when Kefka and Terra meet. (Not Finished)


((Final Fantasy VI and all its characters belong to Squaresoft, but this story belongs to me.)) Author notes: I know its crazy because it is somewhat of a Terra/Kefka, but I hope you understand what this fanfic is trying to imply. This is my version of the happenings whenever Terra was in the Magitek grasp because I don't believe she always had a slave crown on her head from the day she was born! V.v; All right then. now enjoy, I hope you will like it as much as I do.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------- ------ -------- -----------  
  
The loud machinery sounds were overheard all the way through the chamber where the Magitek chief was sitting down as if he where in a throne. Two high ranked officials, by the name of Biggs and Wedge, made their way inside and stopped as soon as Kefka turned to them with such a cynical glance, "What is it? Don't tell me you are already having trouble with the young girl?" Kefka said in a quite bored tone as he brought his thumb and index finger to massage his forehead. Biggs and Wedge looked at each other as if their mind had been read and then they looked back at the young man. At this time around, Kefka had a quite different style, his hair was slightly tied in a single pony tail followed by a few loose strands that maintained feathers to their sides. Some blonde loins gently covered his forehead while his face was not utterly white. He kept his tone of color, but yes, he did have a few little makeup on his eyes and forehead.  
  
"Well, the girl is not the problem. What happens is that how will you make her be on your side?" Biggs inquired gulping as he saw Kefka stand up tossing his head a bit to a side in order for the feathers to move aside. "My, my, see she is too young and I believe that putting a slave crown on her forehead at the moment would be the same as not putting one." the delicate ambitious person responded slowly taking the fine glass of wine in his hand. "Yes, sir, but Terra-" Wedge halted when Kefka shot a furious glare at him and even crushed the glass on his hand. "Don't ever call the Esper youngster with that name again!" Kefka looked at his blood-smeared hand and closed it to a fist.  
  
"My little one is no longer a living thing, but just a thing." Kefka said calmly still staring at his hand, but after a brief moment he turned to Biggs and Wedge, "The Esper has now an identity to conceal her real one. I suppose I will give her that identity." that wicked smile crossed the chief's lips and he started to walk outside the chamber shrugging his shoulders to let the cape flow behind him. Biggs and Wedge knew that when they were ignored, they had to go away back to where they belonged and so they did knowing perfectly Kefka would go to the girl.  
  
* * *  
  
The small young girl turned around to face the tall man who at first glimpse had so many more feminine features than what it seemed now. Kefka stood for a moment watching the Esper unable to comprehend how such a small brat could hold so much power. Next thing he did was kneel down in front of her and gently touch and stroke the girl's small golden curls that fell at the sides of her face, "Ah, my sweet and innocent creature." The pretty youngster tilted her head to a side a little as if she were wondering and thinking, and Kefka knew that Terra was processing thoughts. The small girl was actually trying to study him and find out who he was!  
  
At this, Kefka smiled with what appeared to be a so much tender manner and allowed his hand to drop in front of her own. Terra's gleaming green eyes shifted from his face to his hand and even though she seemed slightly puzzled, Kefka knew she wasn't. Perhaps he ought to make the girl part of the group by telling her a made up life as she was growing. Kefka grinned at the thought at the same time the young girl accepted his hand, that was probably five times bigger than her own little one. Kefka gently closed his own hand upon her own and then looked at the little one's hues, "You are the one that will bring the perfect world. In fact, perhaps you have a right to be called a being," he said and Terra seemed to give her baby smile at this stranger, "yes. A being, Terra."  
  
He slowly let go of Terra's hand and in the same slowness he stood up moving the vexing feathers away. Kefka was still looking at the petite little girl before him, but not with that predatory and selfish glace he usually had to offer anyone. He actually felt something for the young girl, yet he could not understand what: the desire to destroy her or wanting to protect her. Insane it was, or at least that is what he thought since he was a very frantic and unstable person. As Kefka was going to retire from that room that was meant especially for the young Esper, he felt a gentle and weak tug at his silk threaded pants. He glanced down to the responsible of this and met Terra's nervous gaze that was looking up at him while her little pale hands had hold of the sepia colored fabric. The young Kefka gave a short chuckling expression at the girl, "What is it you want? Out of all the people in this place you are the only one that dares to touch me, glance securely at me, and even tug from me knowing you have the less right." Terra was too young to understand what this phrase was trying to tell even though she did understand the words.  
  
Terra would not let go of Kefka, in fact, she leaned closer to his leg and stayed there for a moment. Kefka would have slapped her away or even used some spells, but something stopped him, at this point he was not exactly mad so he was able to control his temper. A perplexed expression came to his face as he glanced at Terra cuddling, she knows quite well I mean to use her, I can see it, yet she. Terra lifted her child's gaze to Kefka's own delicate one and the little one was actually smiling, a smile that was nor faint or fake.  
  
Perhaps Terra just needed someone to depend on; after all, she was just a young girl, a baby! Kefka again brought his hand to touch Terra's golden curled locks and then he slightly crouched to touch her rosy cheek. Kefka felt hypnotize and as soon as this thought crossed his mind, he abruptly moved his hand away from her, leaving Terra with an expressionless gaze. "Your Esper witchcraft won't work on me, my dear." Kefka said harshly as he opened the doors and strode casually outside the room. Poor little Terra dropped herself to the ground letting her teary crystalline gaze follow Kefka until he disappeared through the misty air of the place.  
  
* * *  
  
Five years had passed since he had gone to the Esper that day, and in fact, he often saw her, a thing he tried to evade, but couldn't. "Trying old, foolish tricks on me," Kefka blurted at no one while he had on his hand a glass of wine. Delicately he took a sip from the wine and then placed it down on the counter that was besides one of the ancient like machines. He studied the mechanism wondering if the so-called Magitek armors would actually work the way he had been explained they would. He had had the idea, but he was not the only creator, after all he did not like to handle the stunts himself when it meant wasting precious time.  
  
Kefka caught a glimpse of an unwanted visitor at the corner of his eyes and, like lighting, he turned to face the intruder. He glared, but his expression went blank as the young Esper girl was standing a few feet away from him. She was seven years now, or so she looked like it and Kefka was the one who always said what she should wear in order to fit with the Magitek officials, but now her outfit was different. Terra was a very quiet child with some expressions and many questions in her head and that sometimes bothered the leader. She was wearing a nice red tainted shirt and a lilac skirt like cloth around her waist; her hair was also wore on a pony tail not as usual curled manner Kefka always said.  
  
Kefka had suggested and ordered that the slave crown would not be placed on the Esper until she was perhaps seventeen or eighteen. In the meantime they would do there best to brainwash the girl as if she had always been with the Magitek. Terra smiled faintly and took a step closer to Kefka with her hands clasped behind her back, "You have been here all day?" And her questioning started as usual. Kefka looked away and drawled, "No, why did you come down here? You know that this is no place for you." Terra looked down and then back at Kefka with now an expressionless gaze and she did not took a step forward again because she didn't want to make Kefka mad.  
  
"Biggs told me you were here and I wanted to come with you, Kefka." Terra most of the time called him Kefka even though she was called little one, or even brat whenever he was furious, "I was really bored since Biggs and Wedge are always discussing and I don't like it!" Kefka shot a loud laugh at her statement and this amazed her as well as himself, he turned to face her with a wide smile on his delicate face, "Of course, why do you think I am more fun?" Terra blinked and now stepped to him until she was besides him and she took his hand with her still small one. "Because you listen to me, Kefka."  
  
Kefka smiled warmly at her and knelt down to touch the side of her young face gently. He was thinking of what will become of her when the slave crown would be placed on her forehead, so he slowly placed a gentle and small kiss on Terra's forehead. She would become a thing, that is what she would be, the thing that he used to think she was, but Terra proved him wrong yet he would not back away from what he had planned, perhaps after the magic reigns. "Then come with me, little one," Kefka said standing up not letting go of her hand to guide her through the maze of pipes, "Promise me something, Terra."  
  
Terra nodded while trying to keep up with Kefka's long strides since every two of her steps were one of his own. "What is it, Kefka? I will promise you anything," the young girl said shifting her jade colored gaze from Kefka to one of the creature-like armors, and as if she was afraid of them, she took his arm tighter leaning closer. He stopped after a moment of silence had been given and he glanced about the place as if looking for a Magitek Armor in special, "One day, little one, you will defeat me. You will destroy my madness," Kefka looked down at her puzzled gaze and nodded.  
  
Terra couldn't understand this since she did not know that Kefka's plans were crazy and completely out of hand. Being too young to comprehend that she was being used and that she was a very special child with great powers, Terra glanced with confusion at Kefka's mysterious eyes, "." Kefka just looked back at her and awaited an answer because he predicted that power led to obsession, and obsessions led to disaster, "Promise me, Terra!" The young Esper's green eyes widened somewhat at this sudden yell and also because he rarely ever used her name to mention her, "I promise. I promise!" Terra shout back throwing herself at Kefka to cling to him and it seemed that she was sobbing quietly, "but I don't want to defeat you! Or destroy you! I want to be with Kefka!"  
  
Little Terra rested her soft cheek on Kefka while she slowly and quietly cried because she knew what does words meant, but she did not want to provoke them, "why must I destroy? I don't like doing that." Slowly her crystalline green gaze flew over to his own deep blue eyes and he started to turn away from her gaze to evade more eye contact, "Because. I don't want you to destroy yourself." Kefka thought for a moment that he felt something for this child, but it could be just nonsense since he had uses for her, she was not a friend; she was a thing, a beast!  
  
Kefka turned back to Terra and for a moment he was speechless as he saw her move away her tears from her cheeks. He sighed and very slowly started to crouch to be at Terra's height as he gracefully lifted his hand to hold her small arm there. "I know you don't, but you must keep me away from you." He looked down for a long time while Terra was immobile without saying anything either, then Kefka glanced upwards moving away a gleaming tear from her eye; "it is the best, for you and me, little one." He studied Terra's beautiful facial features and then he rested his own cheek a top of hers to whisper on the petite ear of Terra, "For now, just be a good girl."  
  
Terra smiled now as brightly as ever, which was rare for her to do, and she nodded several times towards Kefka before she was dismissed. As the young little girl walked off in a playful trot to the stairs letting the cloths sway and breeze about, Kefka stood up watching like an eagle would. He closed his eyes and started to walk in the opposite direction towards that laboratory, but he was thinking on something: Would he need to let go of the little girl? Why was he worried about her?  
  
* * * 


End file.
